Story Time
by NathanScott23
Summary: Nathan and Haley tell a story about a boy and a girl. Well, Haley tries to, Nathan just interferes. [Naley & Baby Scott. One Shot.]


Just some Naley baby cuteness to hold you guys over through the hiatus. Thanks to naleychick for suggesting I do another baby fic. (Does "Elsewhere" count as a baby fic? Since it's more like Haley telling Nathan she was pregnant? Doesn't matter, don't answer, it's just one of the many weird thoughts that inhabit my brain.) Reviews not essential but appreciated. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer - One Tree Hill characters, places etc...I own none of them. Except this plot.**

**Story Time**

_Don't ask me what you know is true,_

_Don't tell have to tell you,_

_I love your precious heart._

_We could live for a thousand years,_

_But if I hurt you,_

_I'll make wine from your tears._

**- "Never Tear us Apart" INXS**

Nathan pushed open the door to Karen's Cafe. He scanned the area and spotted his brother sitting at the counter.

"Hey man, have you seen Haley?"

Lucas blinked and stared at Nathan blankly, "Haley?"

Nathan sighed, "Yes, Haley Scott. Short, brunette, pretty, voice of an angel, supposed to be your best friend?"

Lucas rolled his eyes, "I know what you mean, but she left half an hour ago."

"What?" Nathan yelped, "But she shouldn't be walking around by herself in the dark, she's pregnant!"

Lucas scoffed, "duh, it wasn't dark half an hour ago. Relax, she'd be home by now."

"Luke! Why didn't you offer to drive her?"

Lucas looked at him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Dude, I did, but she said she felt like walking. I can deal with a PMSing Haley, but I can't deal with a pregnant, extra-hormonal Haley. I couldn't tell what she'd do if I insisted - either burst into tears or whack me over the head with the heavy fry pan she just happened to be holding."

Nathan acquiesced, seeing sense in Lucas's logic, that girl could be feisty. Lucas sent Nathan a scrutinising look, "what's up anyway?"

Nathan shrugged, "nothing special, I was just gonna treat her to a nice night for once. You know, cook her dinner, give up watching the game tonight so she can watch The OC or whatever crap she's been hooked on lately."

Lucas looked at him suspiciously. Nathan? Give up a game so Haley can watch some soapy TV show that had repeats the next day anyway? Man had things changed.

Nathan nudged Lucas on the shoulder as he left the cafe, "Cya later Luke. And do me a favour, don't squint so much, it's unattractive."

Lucas shook his head disbelievingly as Nathan left, that boy was whipped. And he didn't squint! _Did he_?

* * *

"Hales! I thought we agreed that I'd pick you up after your shift!" Nathan entered the apartment to find Haley relaxing on the couch. Haley turned around, "I know, but business was slow, so Lucas said he'd close up." 

Nathan grumbled and stepped forward to give her a soft kiss, "you sure you're ok?"

"Fine thank you sweetie."

"How 'bout some food of the gods?"

* * *

"Ooh!" Haley clapped her hands together, looking like a little girl at Christmas, "mac and cheese? Yes please!" Nathan chuckled and headed to the kitchen. 

A while later, Nathan joined Haley on the couch, having both finished eating. "Did you wanna watch that stupid TV show of yours?"

Haley didn't even bother to defend her interests; instead she shook her head, "nah, I just want to sit a while with you."

"Does that mean no game either?"

"It certainly does," answered Haley, smacking the remote out of Nathan's hand.

"It doesn't matter, Tim and Lucas can fill me in tomorrow."

"Speaking of! Tim better tone it down when he's around this kid, or he's going to grow up with a talent for making everything disgustingly sexual."

Nathan simply laughed and took a sip of his drink. "No seriously Nate! Tim always thinks with his dinky donk instead of his head."

Nathan choked as he attempted to swallow, "his what?!"

Haley blushed, "you know, his thingie, his little friend, his dinky donk!"

Nathan's shocked expression turned into a grin of mirth, "oh, wait'll the guys hear this. How old are you Hales?" Haley pouted. Nathan, sensing a mood swing/temper tantrum erupting, placed his drink on the side table and quickly gathered Haley up into his lap, wrapping his arms possessively around her. By now, she had a significant baby bump, but she was still no trouble for Nathan to hold. He doubted she'd ever get too heavy for him.

* * *

Seemingly pleased about her new position, Haley abandoned the on-coming tantrum. Instead, she studied Nathan's face, and her lips curled up in the tiniest of smirks.

"Admit it, you're secretly glad it's a boy aren't you? So you can teach him basketball?"

"Actually, I'm secretly glad it's a boy because then I won't have to fight off the grabby, pimply teenage guys when she hits puberty." Haley raised an eyebrow. "Ok fine, and yes, I'm really excited about the basketball thing."

Haley smiled, "you know, I'm not surprised it's a boy." Nathan threw her a questioning look.

"Well, I mean, is the Scott gene capable of producing anything else?"

"Very funny Hales." Haley poked her tongue out at him. He gave her a mock glare, then focused his attention on her tummy.

"You're going to have an amazing mum. She's stunning, she has a beautiful voice, she's kind, she's smart...she's everything." Nathan paused, "although I was kind of a dick to her in the beginning. And then she was kind of a dick to me later on."

"Nathan!" Haley admonished, "language!"

"Oops," Nathan looked up guiltily, not used to having to control his language. "Ok fine. I was a dinky donk to her, and then she was a dinky donk to me." Haley giggled. He graced her with a smile, before occupying himself with tracing small circles over her tummy. She sighed softly. Haley reached out and contented herself by playing with the small hairs at the back of Nathan's neck. They stayed that way for some time; just holding each other.

Haley finally broke the quiet, "I think it's time to tell our son a story."

Nathan looked up, "a story about what?"

"About how his parents got together."

Nathan quirked an eyebrow, "fine, as long as it doesn't go; one day, a boy and a girl fell in love. That's just corny."

Haley glared at him, signaling her desire for silence. He shrugged and continued with stroking her stomach.

"One day, a boy-" Nathan groaned loudly.

"Hush baby," Haley placed a silencing finger over Nathan's lips. He smirked and kissed her finger tenderly.

Haley cleared her throat, "one day, a boy went to a girl for tutoring, but the girl was mean, and she said no." ("She said it rather rudely too..." interjected Nathan.)

Haley ignored him, resigned to the fact that he wouldn't shut up. "Eventually though, the girl felt guilty, because even though the boy could be very mean, she thought he deserved the same treatment as anyone else." ("Plus, the boy was really, really hot, so the girl couldn't resist".)

"And so the tutoring began. The boy was really sweet, and he gave the girl a pretty bracelet which she still keeps today. As time went on, the girl realised she liked the boy. But she didn't know if the boy liked her. Things got a little more complicated when a girl called Brooke interfered. But Brooke was sorry for the stuff she did, and tried to make it up to the boy and the girl by sending them on a date. The boy messed things up though, so the girl went back to being mad. The next morning, the boy went by the girl's house, hoping to apologise. ("Yeah, after waking up the girl's parents first".)

"The girl was quite angry though, and she was a tough person to apologise to". ("Tell me about it.")

"But, just when the girl was least expecting it, the boy kissed her." ("And the girl had never been with a better kisser her whole life.")

"So they were happy for a while, until the girl found some naughty stuff on the boy's computer." ("No match for Mrs. Scott though.")

"But everything smoothed over, and there was kissing in the rain." ("That was the boy's favourite part.")

"And then, the part that no-one was expecting, the boy and the girl got married." ("Every Tree Hill female between the ages of 12 and 25 wept that day, at their loss of the boytoy. Except the one he married of course.")

"But then the girl betrayed the boy - something she still feels bad about today." ("Although the boy knows it was partly his fault she left. He wasn't very understanding.")

"The girl came back though, because she realised her life wouldn't be complete without the boy in it." ("No one's life is complete without said boy in it.")

"They worked through it, and here they are today." ("Totally and utterly in love and happy.")

Haley glanced briefly at Nathan, before appearing to consider something, "although that was the very shortened version of the story. The longer tale involves a best friend, a curly blonde, a pretty cheerleader, a Nazi dad, a lot more drama and tears...and a lot more hot sex."

"Haley!" Nathan yelped. He hugged her stomach tighter, as if he could muffle out her voice, "baby in the room, sure to be permanently scarred at the thought of his parent's daily interactions!"

"Whoops," Haley's hand flew to her mouth. Lowering her hand slightly, her dismay turned into the brightest grin Nathan had seen in a long time.

"What?" he questioned.

"You. You're being so cute, and protective and...fatherly." Nathan blushed slightly. Still perched on his lap, Haley reached forward to lightly stroke his cheek, before looking down to where Nathan's hand was still rubbing her stomach. "And that, my precious little baby boy, is the end of the story."

Nathan nodded in approval, "and the boy and girl lived happily ever after with their baby son." ("Finally, you contributed something worthwhile!")

**The End**

I have absolutely no idea where I got "dinky donk" from. It randomly popped into my head, and I thought it was just something that Haley would say (it was at that point that I realised I probably watch too much OTH). Anyway, hope you liked it, I realise there was a lot of dialogue, so I hope it didn't get boring. Let me know what you think, or check out my other fics.

Take care guys.

xoxo, Shevy


End file.
